


you are my lamppost to happiness

by leevee



Category: Hyouka & Kotenbu Series
Genre: F/M, Mention of cancer, Mention of hikikomori, Romance, thought
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leevee/pseuds/leevee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chitanda Eru lahir ke dunia untuk menggerakkan Oreki Houtarou. Kalau tidak, mungkin pemuda itu tidak akan berjalan-jalan di sekitar kota Kamiyama.</p><p>(trials on the perfect combination between gray and pink.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are my lamppost to happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Classic Literature Club series owned by Honobu Yonezawa  
> An alternate reality by leevee  
> The author does not take any financial profit from this story

Chitanda Eru hanya butuh satu kata.

"Aku penasaran!"

Lalu batu yang keras mencair bagaikan es batu di tengah musim panas.

* * *

Kadang Oreki Houtarou berpikir bahwa dirinya adalah sebuah _doppelganger_ yang dapat digerakkan seenaknya oleh sang pengendali bernama Chitanda Eru, sementara SMA Kamiyama adalah panggung bonekanya. Sebenarnya dia tidak terima, karena akibat ulah gadis itu, ia menjadi bahan tertawaan Satoshi dan Mayaka.

"Oreki-san, ada toko es krim yang baru buka. Ayo ke sana!"

Menoleh dari buku yang dibacanya di ruang persiapan geografi, pemuda itu hanya menggeleng cepat. "Aku capek."

"Tapi aku penasaran dengan rasanya, Oreki-san!"

Ya, saudara-saudara, tirai panggung telah terbuka dan Chitanda telah siap dengan skenario baru.

* * *

Pemuda bermata hijau itu lelah dengan semua panggilan 'Oreki-san' yang ditujukan padanya. Setiap kali kata itu mencapai daun telinganya, sesuatu pasti terjadi. Namun ada satu sisi yang berharap bahwa ....

"Panggil aku Houtarou saja. Sama-sama tiga suku kata, kan?"

Ups. Kesannya dia semakin akrab saja dengan gadis itu.

"Hn ... baiklah, Houtarou-kun! Tapi kau juga memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Eru', oke?"

* * *

Suatu hari saat upacara penerimaan mahasiswa baru, sorot ungu Eru meredup dan jantung Houtarou berhenti sedetik.

* * *

"Aku merindukan rambut panjangku," ujar Eru sambil tertawa kecil. Senyumannya lemah, namun matanya masih memancarkan kebahagiaan yang sama seperti masa SMA dahulu. "Yang asli, bukan yang palsu."

"Aku juga," ujar Houtarou dari sebelah tempat tidur pasien sebelum kembali melanjutkan bacaannya.

* * *

"Hei, Houtarou-kun, mau pergi ke tempat es krim yang waktu itu?" Eru bertanya dengan sorot berbinar-binar, padahal gadis itu akan menjalani kemoterapi kurang dari 24 jam lagi. "Aku penasaran dengan rasanya, apa masih sama seperti dulu?"

"Tapi kau masih sakit. Dan aku ingin menghemat energiku."

"Ayolah, Houtarou-kun ...."

"Ya, ya, terserah padamu." jawabnya sambil menghela napas panjang. "Tapi kalau kau sakit lagi, aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab."

Eru hanya tertawa kecil, seperti biasa. "Aku kan memang sudah sakit, Houtarou!"

* * *

"Hei, Houtarou-kun. Kalau waktunya sudah tiba, aku ing--"

"Bisa kita bicarakan hal lain saja?" Houtarou langsung memotong perkataan Eru dengan cepat, dadanya terasa agak sakit mendengarnya. "Atau mungkin kita nikmati saja sore yang tenang ini dengan damai."

* * *

"Sepertinya kalau aku tidak ada, kau tidak akan mau menghabiskan waktu ke rumah sakit setiap hari. Benar, kan?"

"Aku hanya mengunjungimu karena aku berusaha menjadi kekasih yang baik."

"Tapi kalaupun Houtarou-kun tidak pernah mengunjungiku, aku sebenarnya tidak apa-apa. Jadinya nanti Houtarou-kun tidak akan terlalu merindukanku, kan? Tidak perlu melihat rambutku yang menjadi botak, tidak perlu melihatku di-kemoterapi, tidak perlu melihatku menjadi jelek seperti ini."

"Kau masih cantik."

"Apanya yang cantik?"

"Sorot matamu."

* * *

Houtarou bermimpi buruk mengenai mata Eru yang tidak bisa terbuka dengan sendirinya. Kalaupun dibuka, yang ada hanya kekosongan.

Lalu ia menggelengkan kepala dan kembali berkonsentrasi menjalani acara pemakaman putri keluarga Chitanda sambil menahan tangis.

* * *

Terduduk di kursinya dan memegang sebuah buku yang tidak benar-benar dibacanya, Houtarou merenungi nasib.

"Memang benar apa yang kaukatakan, Eru," bisiknya getir, "tanpamu yang berkata 'aku penasaran'. seorang Oreki Houtarou tidak akan pernah bergerak dari rumahnya. Tidak akan punya tujuan."

Karena sekarang setiap jalan mengarah ke SMA Kamiyama, setiap sudut di gedung kuliah mengingatkannya pada senyum Eru, dan setiap langit biru cerah telah berubah menjadi abu-abu sejak kepergiannya. Houtarou heran, mengapa orang baik dipanggil terlebih dahulu ketika bahkan gadis itu belum bisa berbuat banyak demi klannya sendiri.

Lalu pemuda itu melirik ke salah satu sudut meja yang ada tepat di samping tempat tidurnya, dan segala sesuatu yang mengingatkannya pada Chitanda Eru menyuarakan seru kangen yang mendalam.

"Bahkan kau memberiku alasan untuk berdiam dalam kamar--untuk merindukanmu."

 


End file.
